Sharon Spitz
Sharon Esther Spitz is a cute and very beautiful fourteen-year old teenage seventh grade Middle School student. With green eyes and waist-length blonde hair, it is difficult to believe she has what she feels is a difficult time in life. She wears a light blue shirt and dark blue pants and has waist-length blonde hair, usually found with a light blue clip in it. She has a tan skin tone, bright green eyes and also sports unusual silver braces. They sometimes cause trouble for her. In later years she wears dark blue jeans and a bright pink shirt with a light green necklace. Social Life A vegetarian and animal rights activist, Sharon has five pets. Two dogs, Pigger and Sampson, and three cats, Moshie, Rocky, and Lawrence. Sharon wants everything a teenage girl wants: to be popular, get good grades, hang out with friends, and have a boyfriend. Sharon sometimes does get into trouble and messes up like every other teen, but she always learns from her mistakes and sets things right in the end, no matter what the situation. Despite her cuteness and beauty, Sharon is also known to be a clumsy, ditzy girl and would usually end up embarrassing herself one way or the next. Sharon's rival is Nina Harper, her old childhood friend, who attends Sharon's junior, and later senior, high school. She and Nina used to be close friends as kids, but when Nina found her beloved dolls with their heads pulled off, Nina immediately blamed Sharon for the act despite her pleas that she did not do it. Nina has done everything to make her life miserable ever since. Sharon's traits are, clumsiness, ditziness, responsibility, caring, helpfulness, and so many more good, and some bad traits about her. Sharon's family members include her father Richard, her mother Helen, and her two brothers, Adam and Josh. Sharon's best friend is Maria Wong, and her other friends are Connor MacKenzie, Alden Jones, Brock Leighton, Dion, Marlo, and later on, Alyson Malitski. Sharon has five pets; her dogs, Pigger and Sampson, and her cats Moshie, Rocky, and Lawrence. Sharon is the middle child in her family. Sharon's favorite singers are Leena and Taylor Knight, both of whom she met in personThe Good LifeA Knight to Remember. She was an extra in Leena's new music video and she learned she had a lot in common with her and she also learned from Leena that being a big star isn't easy as people think. Taylor Knight was not at all who Sharon thought he was and he ended up being a guy who was full of himself did not seem to really care about her. So Sharon was glad when he canceled their date to her prom. Sharon had a huge romantic crush on Alden early on in junior high, often finding herself struggling to form a strong and close romantic relationship with him, even though he secretly returned her strong romantic feelings and infatuations. They eventually become an official romantic couple when Alden ended up asking her out. The two have a good relationship for about one year when Alden ended things due to Sharon's jealousy, despite that they maintained a strong platonic friendship. Finally in high school Alden realized he still had feelings for her and worked to rebuild their relationship, saying it was his mistake to end itLeap of Faith. He mad the effort in making his feelings known to Sharon and soon finally told her exactly how he felt. Despite Sharon's hesitance, not wanting to risk ruining their friendship, she accepted and they got back together. Physical Abilities Although Sharon is innately clumsy, she is otherwise quite capable of very demanding physical exertions. According to Alden, Sharon is a better dancer then Maria, he calls her the "best dancer he knows". Strength When Tess and Liane had smashed in the door to Sharon's Locker, jamming it closed, she opened it by pulling the door open with her hands.Dear Alden Agility Reflexes Intellectual Specialties Sharon is quite accomplished in English and creative writing. Adam even says it is easy for her to win English assignment awards.The Beat Goes On Helen says that Sharon always gets an A in English.Funny Business However, her grasp of science and math is particularly weak by comparison, barely scraping through with a C average. Weird ScienceVegging Out But if Sharon really applies herself, which only happened once, she is capable of excelling at math, since she worked out a complicated math proof in the space of an hour.Weird Science Sharon has a level of skill at cooking and preparing food. Josh in particular is fond of her culinary creations, specifically, oatmeal cookies. Since her father is well versed in the culinary arts, she may have learned these skills from him. Sharon is good at driving vehicles, in half an hour, she became a better driver then Adam, who had an a year of practical experience. She did crash the car though, but only because she was unfamiliar with which pedals to press. And even so, she had enough skill to control the crash so nobody was injured. The car was even capable of being driven after the crash with no ill effects on it's performance. Sharon Style She has a preference for Butterflies as a personal motif. "Living" Braces Incidents with Sharon's braces fall into one of these categories: *Interfere with or destroy electrical devices *interact with communications devices as a receiver or short wave transmitter *Magnetic attraction to metallic objects For a detailed list and descriptions of Living Braces incidents, see this page: Living Braces Trivia *Sharon was voiced by Alicia Silverstone in the first two seasons, and by Stacey DePass in the third season. *Sharon was designed to explore, reflect, and mirror Silverstone's own life experiences and personal beliefs. Such as being vegetarian and concerned for animal rights. *Sharon used to be a ballet student, until a broken leg caused her to miss months of classes. *Sharon loves the smell of clean laundry, which is often used by Maria to cheer her up when she is depressed. *Sharon loves popcorn so much, she refuses to share it with anyone and will consume large quantities of it, sometimes even getting stomachaches because of this. *Sharon has memorized all of Mangled Metal's songs, knowing the lyrics off by heart. *Sharon is very familiar with electronic devices related to live music performances, able to diagnose technical problems easily. Gallery File:Sharon_before_braces_-_101.jpg|Before the braces File:Braces_gain_Life!_-_101.jpg|They're alive! File:Braces_energized_-_101.jpg|Energized BVQWTE H2.jpg 30bf1b13-9ac3-4968-aeb7-4d9b478e347e_detail.jpg ac91cd05-fdf7-4862-b8d4-2aaccb9e3f6c_detail.jpg a0e29676-ad58-4506-ab34-1e46cded4a22_detail.jpg SMBoxing01.jpg|Kickboxing 1 SMBoxing02.jpg|Kickboxing 2 SMBoxing04.jpg|Damaged Boxing Bag SharonBalletPhotos.jpg|Sharon Ballet Photos Sharon'sPhoneT01.jpg|Sharon's Phone IMG_6282.PNG|Sharon as a Little Girl IMG_6283.PNG IMG_6284.PNG IMG_6285.PNG IMG_6286.PNG IMG_6287.PNG IMG_6288.PNG IMG_6289.PNG IMG_6290.PNG IMG_6292.PNG IMG_6293.PNG IMG_6294.PNG Screen Shot 2014-11-15 at 7.14.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-11-15 at 7.14.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-11-15 at 7.13.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-11-15 at 7.13.43 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-11-15 at 7.13.27 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-11-15 at 7.13.16 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-11-15 at 7.12.52 pm.png References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Students Category:Siblings